Drunk Honoka
by otakufan375
Summary: Nozomi brought Sake over to Honoka's house since the girls were having a sleep over. Chaos ensues as soon as Honoka gets drunk.


Muse decided to have a sleepover at Honoka's house. Honoka gave everyone a Manju.

"You're Manju's are as good as ever" Umi said

"I always enjoy having your famous Manju's" Kotori said

"I'll go get some drinks" Honoka said

"No need, I brought some with me" Nozomi said

Nozomi then took out a bottle from the brown paper bag that she had.

"Is that alcohol?" Maki asked

"Yup, I managed to get my hands on this bottle" Nozomi said

"How? You're not even 20 yet" Eli asked

"I have my ways" Nozomi said

"We can't drink this. We're still underage" Maki said

"She's right, it's wrong" Hanayo said

"But Nozomi was generous enough to bring it here to share with all of us" Rin said

"It's still not right" Nico said

"We can each take a small sip and that's it. How's that sound?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka, how could you even suggest that?" Umi asked

"What's the worst that could happen? It's not like we're going to drink the whole thing" Honoka said

"She does have a point. I don't think one shot of this alcohol would do us any harm" Kotori said

Everyone decided that they were only going to have one shot of the drink. Everyone took a sip. Some of them cringed because of the burning sensation that the drink gave them while some of them managed to gulp it down with no problem.

"This stuff really burns your throat" Umi said

"I don't like the taste" Rin said

"It tastes funny" Kotori said

"At least we will never have to do this again until we're at the proper drinking age" Umi said

"I think it tastes okay" Nozomi said

"It's actually not that bad" Eli said

"Not bad" Maki said

"I really don't like the taste" Hanayo said

"It's not too bad at least" Umi said

Everyone then looked at Honoka.

"So Honoka, what did you think?" Kotori said

Honoka just kept staring off into space.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

Honoka then looked at her friends and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Umi asked

"Nothing" Honoka said

"Then stop giggling like that its creepy" Umi said

Honoka then snapped at Umi.

"Shut up!" Honoka said

Umi and the others were taken off guard by Honoka's shout.

"Honoka?" Umi asked

Honoka's face was bright red. She was tilting back and forth.

"What gives the right to talk to me like that?" Honoka slurred

Everyone remained silent.

"All you do is nag me. Would it kill you to be nice to me every now and then?" Honoka said

"Honoka" Umi said

"I'm starting to think that you don't care about me" Honoka said

"That's not true, Honoka, I care about you" Umi said

While the conversation between Honoka and Umi was going on, everyone else were just flabbergasted.

"What's wrong with Honoka?" Rin asked

"She's obviously drunk" Maki said

"But she just took one shot! How can she be drunk after taking only one shot?!" Hanayo asked

"Some people are light drinkers. All it takes is one shot for them to be completely wasted" Nozomi said

Everyone had no idea what to do about their drunk leader.

"Honoka, please just calm down" Umi said

Honoka then starting crying.

"What's wrong, Honoka?" Umi asked

"Do you not like it because I'm not pretty enough? Is that it?" Honoka asked

"No! Not at all!" Umi said

Honoka then stood up.

"Then prove it!" Honoka said

"H-how?" Umi asked

This was the first time that Umi was actually scared of the ginger haired girl.

"Tell me I'm pretty!" Honoka slurred

Honoka then started to hiccup.

"W-what?" Umi asked

"Tell me I'm pretty" Honoka said

Umi blushed, but she managed to say the words that her childhood friend wanted to hear.

"Honoka, you're pretty" Umi said

"Am I cute?" Honoka asked

"Yes, you are cute" Umi said

Honoka then started to giggle and wobbled over towards her childhood friend and hugged her.

"You really do care" Honoka said

Umi sighed with relief. She was starting to get mentally exhausted from dealing with her drunk friend.

Honoka then ate a Manju and started to get redder. She was even more drunk now thanks to the small amount of alcohol that was in the sweets. She was sensitive to alcohol thanks to her drunken state.

"Honoka, I think you should sit down and relax" Kotori said

The ginger then stared at her other childhood friend.

"You used to be a maid, didn't you?" Honoka asked

"What? Well y-yes. You should know about that since you were there. All of us wore maid outfits for a live show" Kotori said

Honoka then went over towards Kotori.

"H-Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Why are you so indecisive?" Honoka asked

"Pardon me?" Kotori asked

"Your head is always in the clouds and your very indecisive. You always rely on me and Umi to make decisions for you. Why can't you make a decision for yourself?" Honoka asked

"U-um w-well" Kotori said

Honoka then grabbed her by the shoulders. The ash grey haired girl squeaked in surprise.

"You need to be assertive when the moment is right" Honoka said

"A-assertive?" Kotori asked

"Yes, like this" Honoka said

Honoka leaned in and kissed Kotori on the lips. Everyone was speechless at this bold move. When Honoka removed herself from Kotori she started to talk to her again.

"You need to be bold" Honoka said

Kotori's brain fried. She just received a kiss from Honoka in her drunken state.

Honoka then started to use her hand as a fan.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Honoka asked

Honoka then lifted up her shirt to remove it. Eli moved in and stopped her.

"Honoka, don't!" Eli said

"Why not? It's hot in here" Honoka said

Eli then opened her window a little. It was the middle of winter, so it was cold outside.

"There it shouldn't be as hot now" Eli said

Honoka then went over towards Eli.

"Maybe we should turn off the lights too" Honoka said

"N-no leave them on please" Eli said

"You're still afraid of the dark? Jeez, why don't grow up already! There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark. I assume that your also still afraid of ghosts. Conquer your fears already" Honoka said

"I-it's not that easy. That easier said than done" Eli said

"I could help you. All need is a blindfold to put over your eyes" Honoka said

"Honoka that's enough!" Nico said

The idol leader then looked at Nico.

"You are going to stop this behavior right now or else I'll knock you out" Nico said

"Yeah right! You like to lie about things and keep them a secret" Honoka said

"W-what are you talking about?" Nico asked

"Didn't you tell your siblings that you were a very successful idol when you really weren't?" Honoka asked

"Hey! I only did that because I thought I would be a successful idol before Muse was formed" Nico said

"Not only that but you super small and flat chested" Honoka said

Nico was at her boiling point.

"The sad thing is that she's not wrong" Maki said

"Maki!" Honoka said

The redhead jumped when Honoka shouted her name.

"W-what is it? You didn't need to yell" Maki said

"You don't lie but you're never honest with your feelings. Why are you such a tsundere?" Honoka asked

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Maki said

"There you go again. Pretending not to care when you really do" Honoka said

"She got you there, Maki" Rin said

"Rin" Honoka said

"Nya! Me too?!" Rin asked

"Don't be afraid to wear girl clothes if you really want to. Who cares about what other people think?" Honoka asked

Rin remained silent. She was actually thankful that Honoka told her this.

"Honoka, I think you should lie down" Hanayo said

"Hanayo" Honoka said

"Y-yes?" Hanayo asked

"Don't be afraid to voice your opinion for others" Honoka said

"Um okay" Hanayo said

"Maybe bringing this sake wasn't such a good idea after all" Nozomi said

"YOU THINK?!" The others said

"Nozomi" Honoka said

"What is it?" Nozomi asked

Honoka was quick to grab her breasts and started to rub them.

"H-Honoka! W-what are you doing?" Nozomi asked

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine. You really think I like it when you rub my chest? Well I don't! Let's see how you like it!" Honoka said

Yukiho and Alisa entered the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Would all of you mind keeping it down?" Yukiho asked

"We're sorry" Kotori said

Yukiho looked at her older sister and saw that she was swaying.

Big sis, what are you doing?" Yukiho said

"None of your business. Even if I did tell you then you would just scold me. What kind of a sister are you?" Honoka said

Honoka then grabbed the rest of the bottle and drank it.

"Sis, that's sake!" Yukiho said

She was too late. Honoka drank every last drop of the bottle. She set back down on the table.

"She was already drunk after taking one shot" Umi said

"Um…Honoka, maybe you should rest" Alisa said

"I'll rest when I want to. Besides you should enjoy other music besides ours" Honoka said

Alisa wasn't sure what to say.

"Which one of you thought this was good idea?" Yukiho asked

Everyone then pointed at Nozomi, who was still recovering from Honoka's assault.

"You really didn't think about what could've happened" Yukiho said

Everyone then noticed that Honoka was gone.

"Where did Honoka go?" Kotori asked

"We can't let her leave our sights while she's dunk" Umi said

"Let's go find her" Eli said

Honoka was in the park. She looked at the water and saw her reflection in the water. She started to giggle and started to do some cute poses.

"Who is this cute girl? It's me of course" Honoka said

"Honoka? Is that you?" A voice asked

The idol leader turned and saw that it A-rise.

"Aren't you cold?" Anju asked

"No, no, I'm fine" Honoka said

"Maybe you should start heading home" Erena said

"Already?! But I just got here! I came here from my home" Honoka said

Tsubasa studied Honoka for a moment. She though that the ginger haired girl was acting weird. She noticed that she was swaying. Tsubasa went closer towards her.

"Oh, my I hope you're not going to confess to me" Honoka said

Tsubasa smelled her breath and it smelt like alcohol.

"She's drunk" Tsubasa said

"Drunk?" Erena asked

"How?" Anju asked

"That's easy! Nozomi brought some sake over for us to try. I liked it" Honoka said

The others eventually found Honoka in the park and to their surprise, she was talking to A-rise.

"There you are, Honoka. We've been looking for you" Eli said

"Sorry, I wanted to go outside" Honoka said

Honoka was hiccupping again.

"Nozomi, you really shouldn't have brought that sake over at her house" Tsubasa said

"How do you know about that?" Nozomi asked

"Honoka told us" Erena said

"Please be more careful next time" Anju said

Muse managed to finally drag Honoka back at her house.

She then put her head on Kotori's lap.

"Yay! My personal lap pillow" Honoka said

Honoka then gave Nico a piggyback ride.

"Hey! Put me down!" Nico said

Honoka then lifted up Rin like she was a baby.

"H-Honoka" Rin said.

They managed to put Honoka to bed. Everyone else was exhausted and went to sleep.

Honoka was the last to wake up and she had headache. She was suffering from a hangover. Her friends asked if she remembered anything that happened from last night. She told them that the last thing she remembered was taking a sip of the sake. The others decided to not tell her what she did in her drunken state and hoped that she never drank any alcohol again.


End file.
